happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suck It Up
Suck it Up is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-sixth of season two, and fifty-third overall. HTF Episode Description Our anteater friend can't catch a break, even when he's down and out! The ants think they are safe and have fun torturing poor Sniffles. He'll show them! He'll build a fancy contraption that will set those ants straight once and for all! Well, if all goes according to plan! Plot A sick Sniffles lies in bed, apparently suffering from a cold & rhinorrhea (inflammation of the nostrils), when he spies an ant stealing a cookie from a plate next to his bed. He attempts to suck the ant into his mouth, but his illness prevents him from consuming his prey. The ant takes all of Sniffles' cookies and offers Sniffles a cookie, which excites Sniffles. However, the ant mocks him by blowing a raspberry and he walks off. Sniffles gets angry, but suddenly comes up with an idea. Sniffles builds a vacuum-like contraption he puts over his snout, enabling him to suck up a bowling ball from across the room. He fires the ball at the ants, who are currently standing around the cookies they stole. They run into a hole in the wall, while Sniffles sucks up and eats the cookies. One of the ants pours a box of tacks on the floor which cut Sniffles' mouth when he eats them. Another ant removes the knob on the machine, so that Sniffles can't turn off or reduce the sucking power of his invention. Another ant knocks a beaker of acid on its side. Sniffles sucks up the acid, burning off his snout. Sniffles stumbles backwards and slips on a test tube an ant has rolled behind his feet. Sniffles stands up, revealing that the tube of the machine is pressed up against his head. episodes, Sniffles' death here is much more painless.]]As his brain and right eye get sucked through the machine, one of the ants replaces the knob on the machine and puts it in reverse. As a result, Sniffles' brain and then his entire body are sucked through and shot out the entrance of the tube, leaving Sniffles as nothing but a bloody, cylindrical mush, while also leaving his glasses and pens intact. The ants celebrate their victory, but before the episode ends, the smallest ant sneezes, apparently having caught Sniffles' cold. Moral "Follow your nose!" Deaths *Sniffles' brain, followed by his entire body, is sucked through the tube of his invention, converting his body into a bloody cylinder. Injuries *Since this is a Sniffles vs. Ants episode, the former suffers numerous injuries throughout the episode: **Sniffles accidentally sucks up numerous tacks into his trunk, cutting up his mouth. **His snout is melted off by acid, making him swallow his teeth in the process. **The Ant Daughter rolls a test tube behind Sniffles' feet, which causes him to slip and fall to the ground. **One of Sniffles' eyes and his brain are sucked out of his head. *The Baby Ant catches Sniffles' cold at the very end of the episode. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 0% Destruction #Sniffles shoots a bowling ball at his wall, leaving a large hole. #A small part of Sniffles' desk is burnt off by acid. Goofs #Sniffles' trunk is shorter in length in this episode, even though his trunk will shrink in the TV series, the following episode, ''From A to Zoo'', features Sniffles with a longer trunk again. #The ants only stole six cookies from Sniffles, but when they run into the hole to hide a seventh one is visible. #Sniffles stops being sick after he invents his suction machine. #When Sniffles is eating the cookies, part of the wall's rubble doesn't enter his mouth although it is shown being sucked up. #Starting when he slips over the test tube, Sniffles is missing his tail for the rest of the episode. #When the suction machine begins sucking in Sniffles' brain, his head disappears, leaving his ears floating above him. After his brain begins going into the tube, part of Sniffles' head reappears. #Even though the suction tube was on the left side of Sniffles' face, his right eye gets sucked out first. This was mentioned in the Blurb. #When Sniffles' remains are seen, the crack on his glasses disappear. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Solo Episodes Category:Ants' Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Titles That Have No Puns or References Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes